Chase Lavin's Glee Adventure  Fresman year!
by Digidestined - Jessie
Summary: Chase Lavin is moving to Ohio from London, England and is starting as a freshman at WMHS  william mckinley high school . He will make friends, enimies, rivals and love. Rated T for now!


**hiaa guys! names Mattii and this is my first fan fic, i will be updated every week so not to much of a wait. Anywho this story is a glee fan fic and sorry if i do spelling mistakes! The story will be set like every story will be a year e.g. the first one is 'Chase Lavin - Freshaman year!'. This will be an OC subbmision story and the form will be at the bottom of this page. This is set a couple of years after te old cast of glee graduated.**

**Chase Lavin is moving to Ohio from London, England and is starting as a freshman at WMHS (william mckinley high school). He will make friends, enimies, rivals and love.**

**Chase Lavin's Glee Adventure - Fresman year!**

**Chapter 1 - A new person!**

Chase Lavin a young boy, aged 14 was standing in his walk in wardrobe, he looked in thw mirror at his reflection, he had short messy brown hair with a fringe that goes over one of his bright blue eyes, he stood at 5'3 and was not too fat gut not to skinny, just the perfect weight, he had a sweet smile and was quite tanned for someone from london, england. He was slightly musceled and had a scar on his arm where ha had been stabbed a couple of years back for being gay. He was only in his black boxor shorts and black thin socks as it was the last few days of summer and the weather was to hop to ware pyjamas. He brushed his hand over the scar and looked at it fr a moment before proceeding with his task of what to ware for a day like this.

He looked around and picked out his 3 1/4 lengh denim jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a blue and white checkered shirt, yellow boxer shorts ad yellow thin socks before putting them neatly on his bed then making his way down the landing and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour passed and he came out the bathroom dripping wet with a red towel around his waist just showing his toned chest and slighly muscled stomach. He got back to getting ready, he cosed his bedroom door and took of his towel, he was now standing in te middle of his room butt naked showing his whole tanned body. He started to dry himself off when he looked out the window to see a boy about the same age with light blonde hair with blue highlights in his fringe, pale skin and bright green eyes, walking down the street, he lived over the road fron Chase and since he moved in he couldnt stop thinking about that boy, Chase saw he was heading for the park just down the raod so he quickly got dressed and ran back to the bahroom to style his hair with all sorts of organic hair creams and gels.

Once finnished he ran down stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by his mother who was tall, slim and beautifull, Chase took after his mother while his younger brother Toby looks liie his father who sadly passed away not long after Toby was born, "moring dear" said his mother smiling at Chase as he walked through the kitchen, "morning mum, im going to head down to the park for a while if thats okay" replied chase munching on some toast and taking a sip of his morning cuppa, "well sure you can just be back for 7 as you dont want your tea to go cold" said mother putting some more bread in the taoster, "okay mum, see you later" replied chase while kissing his mother on the cheek, grabbing his bag then leaving the house

It took Chase a couple of minutes to get to the park, he walked through the gaes and was greeted by the smell of fresh cut grass and flowersm he took in the sight around him, there was an empty field with a few colourfull floweres sprad out accross it, a little play park where a few little kids were playing with there parents and then there was the woods at the back of the park where all the teenagers would go and hang out, he knew thats where his neigbore would go so thats where Chase headed straight away.

He was walking for a good few minutes when he got to the entrance of the woods, he took in a breath and walked in. As he was walking he could hear music and the further he got in the louder it became until it was so laod he couldnt even hear himself think. He stopped and looked around to see where he was when he heard a voice, "hi", Chase soun around to see his neigbore standing there, he was wearing a blue sweater, black skinny jeans and black high tops, "hi" was all chase replied, "im Curtis, hey, your that kid that just moved in by me arent you?" asked Curtis standing there with his arms crosed, "yeh, my names Chase, i moved here from england" replied chase, "cool, well what are you doing here in the woods all alone?" asked Curtis smiling a little, "well t be honest...i saw you come here so i tought i might aswel come see whats happening" said Chase "well nothing much, just a dance and singing group, we come here every saterday to practice" replies curtis, "wel mind if i come along?" asked Chase, "of course not, come follow m" replied Curtis so Chase followed Curtis deeper in the woods and finnaly they met up with the rest of the group.

There were at least 14 people there dancing and singing, "wow, this is amazing" said chase, "i know right, hey why dont you give it a try" repleid curtis, "im not sure thats" but before chase could finnish the sentance curtis pushed him into the center of the group and curtis tolled them all to sit down ad listen. Chase just stood there nervously but decided what the heck and started to sing,

**You say "I love you boy"**

**But i know you lie.**

**I trust you all the same**

**And i don't know why.**

'**Cause when my back is turned,**

**My bruises shine.**

**Our broken fairytale,**

**So hard to hide.**

**I still believe,**

**It's you and me till the end of time.**

**When we collide we come together,**

**If we don't we'll always be apart.**

**I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.**

**When you hit me, hit me hard.**

**Sitting in a wishing hole,**

**Hoping it stays right.**

**Feet cast in solid stone,**

**I got Gilligan's eyes.**

**I still believe,**

**It's you and me till the end of time.**

Curtis's eyes widened as he hit that high note and though 'mabye he is the one'.

**When we collide we come together,**

**If we don't we'll always be apart.**

**I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.**

**When you hit me, hit me hard.**

'**Cause you said hello,**

**It's where the going get's hard,**

**Our future is far,**

**Many of horror.**

**Our future's far,**

**Many of horror.**

**Our future is far,**

**Many of horror.**

**I still believe,**

**It's you and me till the end of time.**

**When we collide we come together,**

**If we don't we'll always be apart.**

**I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.**

**When you hit me, hit me hard**

Everyone applaud him and then got there stuff and left. Curtis walked over to Chase, "Hey, that was really good, how long you been sisnging for?" asked Curtis, "Well i played main in a few musicals when i was younger but i just gave up on it all" replied Chase, "Well, you should so get back into it, your really talented" said Curtis, "Thanks...Oh shit, gotta go, its nearly seven oclock, gotta get home see you" Chase replied while running and weaving goodbye to his new friend.

It took Chase 10 mminutes to get home but that was becuase of traffic and when he got in his mother and Toby was at the table getting ready to eat, "Well, your late dear" said Mother, "I know, im so sorry, i just got talking to Curtis and i lost track of time" replied Chase huffing and puffing, "Curtis, isnt that the boy who lives over the street?" asked Mother, "Yeh i saw him at thge park and mum guess what?" Chase asked whiole seeting up his plate, "What dear" is all Mother replied, "I done it...i sang in front of people for the first time since dad died" Chase replied with a grin on his face. Mother got up and gave Chase a giant hug and said, "Oh hunny, thats so great, im so proud of you" with tears forming in her eyes Chase just wrapped his arms around her and then went on eating his dinner.

"Night mum!" shouted Chase from up in his room, "Night hunny" she replied. Chase walked into his wardrobe and stripped of to just his boxer shorts. After putting his things in the washing basket he walked out, turned the light of anf jumped into bed. He fell asleep knowing his life is going to get so much better.

**Well there you have it, the introduction chapter and the OC form is right below just fikll it out and PM me or Review me.**

**Name:(first, last and middle, and preferably a nickname or two)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade in Highschool:**

**Sexuality:(be creative, let's not have them all be gay, or straight. And are they out and proud, or closeted in fear?)**

**Family: (parents, siblings, and a very short description of these, not too much but a little)**

**Appearance: (race, skin/eye/hair color, how tall, chuby, slim, lithe? Small hands, big feet? As much detail as possible. Freckles?**

**Insecurity: (the one thing(or a couple if you want to) about him that he would like to change, but can't because he was born that way/ what his insecurity shirt would say)**

**Likes/loves: (Showtunes, sports, sleepovers, anything!)**

**Dislikes/hates: (Showtunes, sports, sleepovers, anything!)**

**Crush/relationship: (No one? PM me if you've got one of the others' OCs)**

**What he likes in a crush/looks for in a partner: (what they like in someone. Funny, blue eyes, taller people, relaxed people? Don't just write nice and funny, that does not help me)**

**What they thinks of themselves: (do they think they're too fat? Not confident enough? Are thye happy about the way they look? Are they too bossy?)**

**Clique: (who they hang around with, if freshman like Chase who do they get along with)**

**strengths: (What are they good at?)**

**Weaknesses: (What are they not so good at?)**

**Background history: (Anything good or bad happen in there life)**

**Religion: (which religion, and how religious they are)**

**Vocal range/voice: (Vocal Range, and what makes their voice unique? Is it raspy? Is it soft? Is it strong? Have they trained a lot to reach higher notes? Are they just starting to explore their voice?)**

**Instrument:(can they play an instrument? Are they like Mozart-level good, or beginners?)**

**Favorite genre of music:(favorite genre and band/musical. Green Day, show-tunes, hip-hop, rap, etc.)**

**Habits/nervous habits/phobias:**

**Hobbies/obsessions: (what do they do except sing, do they act? Draw? Baby-sit? Walk dogs?)**

**Personality:(be desctiptive, not just words, full sentences)**

**Anything else:**

**Now my OC's**

**Name: Chase Andrew Lavin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Grade in Highschool: Freshman**

**Sexuality: Gay - Out and proud**

**Family: Mother - 41, Brother Toby - 6**

**Appearance: He is white/british, he is tanned and has bright blue eyes, short messy brown hair with a fringe that coveres one of his blue eyes. Stands at 5"3 and not fat and not skinny, he is just the perfect weight and has a slightly toned mucseled body.**

**Insecurity: He use to wish he wasnt gay as he got bullied all hois life for being the way he is, but now he has exepted who he is and is now proud of who he is.**

**Likes/loves: Show tunes, writing, singing, dancing and sleepovers.**

**Dislikes/hates: Sports, chinese food and bullies.**

**Crush/relationship: Curtis Dawn.**

**What he likes in a crush/looks for in a partner: He looks for sumone that is an slight opposite, not to much tho just so they can learn from each other. They have to be funny and kind and charming.**

**What they thinks of themselves: He thinks of him self as an average person, he doesnt let anything get in his way and allways looks forward. He sees him self as a father figure to his little brother and a best friend to his mother.**

**Clique: Drama geeks.**

**strengths: Acting, dancing, singing, drawing and writing.**

**Weaknesses: Sports and maths.**

**Background history: He was bullied nearly all his life for being diffewrent, when little boys got action man he wanted barbie. He learnt to exept that becuase he was gay his life wi#ould be a misery but eventually grew out of that. His father dies of cancer and has allways wanted to grow up to be just like his father. When his father dies he got diagnosed with depression.**

**Religion: He is an athiest but believes in whitch craft.**

**Vocal range/voice: He use to be a great singer that can hit high notes really easily but when he stopped singinmg and as he started growing up his voice changed so he is going to need to get back into training.**

**Instrument: Piano.**

**Favorite genre of music: Show-Chunes.**

**Habits/nervous habits/phobias: He suffered from depression and has to take pills every night to keep it under controll and his only phobia is losing his mother or brother.**

**Hobbies/obsessions: Act, draw, write and playu Piano.**

**Personality: He is shy at first but when you get to know him he will open up. He can be cold at times but thats down to his illness. He gets scared easily but is very bright and will do his best to achieve his goal of becoming a braodway star.**

**Anything else: Nope!**

**Name: Curtis Dawn Sanders**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Grade in Highschool: Sophmore**

**Sexuality: Gay - Closeted.**

**Family: Father - 45, Mother - 43, Sister Angle - 6.**

**Appearance: white/american, he is pale and has bright blonde hair with blue streaks in his fringe and bright green eyes. He is 5"6 and is slim. Slightly tones and mucled body.**

**Insecurity: He wishes he werent gay as his father didnt approve.**

**Likes/loves: Show tunes, singing, dancing and acting.**

**Dislikes/hates: Sports, sleepovers.**

**Crush/relationship: Chase Lavin**

**What he likes in a crush/looks for in a partner: Someone who will be open to him and will not keep any secrets from him. Somemone that would cheat.**

**What they thinks of themselves: He thinks he is to skinny but he cant seem to put weight on.**

**Clique: Drama geeks.**

**strengths: Singing, dancing and acting.**

**Weaknesses: (playing sports.**

**Background history: He use to be beaten as a kid as his father didnbt approve of him, but one day his hit back and his father didnt like it but he stoped.**

**Religion: Athiest.**

**Vocal range/voice: Sof, sweet and can easily hit a high F.**

**Instrument: Saxaphone.**

**Favorite genre of music: Opera and show tunes.**

**Hobbies/obsessions: He can act and dance very good and is obbsesed with Lady Gaga.**

**Personality: He is very loud and very talkative. He dont like people picking on his friends and will stick up for them. He is strong willed and wont back down from anything and will never give up on his goal to be a proffesional singer.**

**Well there you go, ill be looking forward to hearing from you all hehe.**

**Jessie out!**


End file.
